


Nekoma part-incubus au

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Kuroo needs cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for @ohoholyshit on Twitter! part of a series of short rarepair drabble requests

Yaku opened the door to the Nekoma volleyball club room, took one look inside, and promptly shut the door and attempted to walk away again.

Unfortunately, his timely escape was arrested by none other than Kuroo fucking Tetsurou – in no time flat Yaku found himself with a nerd literally clinging to his legs with both arms. Kenma walked out of the club room in a much more relaxed fashion than his bedhead best friend.

“It’s your turn on cuddle duties,” he said, walking on like he had no cares in the world. Yaku glanced at Kuroo again, and sighed; this would be a long, long day indeed. A long day filled with nothing but the affection of his best friend.


End file.
